renegade_immortal_xian_nifandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Lin
Presentation An Immortal who start his own path and strugle to get on the top. Constantly bullied and has to take enorm risks each time he wants a tresure. His Pets, Master Situ Nan and his one true love Li MuWan are the only one he can rely on. He cultivates the dao of reincarnation wich is the most ruthless daos in existence. Personality : Goals : Wang Lin only has a few thing that he sees as important. # Survive : # Protect : # Status : # Power '': ''Behaviour : * Cold : * Merciless : * Wise : * Cautious : * Prideful : Relationships : Li MuWan is Wang Lin one true love and wife. Situ Nan is Wang Lin sole true friend and master. Mosquito Beast, Xu Liguo and Thunder Toad are Wang Lin's beloved and loyals pets. Apparence : As The God : Averagely handsome. He has white hair that is complemented by red eyes and a courageous disposition.The muderous aura overflowing from him together with his merciless expression give him a sense of dangerousness and haughtiness. Stars swirl on his forehead, and he is wearing a long white robe. His face give off an ancient aura. Trivia : his height reach astronomic numbers when he is in his Ancien God mode or The God mode. Cultivation : The final goal of Wang Lin cultivation is to control the Reincarnation Cycle; starting with the Life and Death domain, evolving in Karma Domain, together with the Absolute Beginning Essence , Absolute End Essences and True and False Essences he manage to attain his goal of dao source/essence; "Life and death is a rope, the innumerable life and death link formed the innumerable circles that composing a net, this net calls causes and effects and can be used to bail your real self from the river of reincarnation but the river of reincarnation was unreal and real, needs one to completely understand true and false 'can eject the net" From cultivating the FiendGod Body and becoming an Ancient God, he will in the end grow to be a legendary existence surpassing both the Ancients (Gu) and Celestials/Immortals(Xian). Remembering the first race he change into, Wang Lin decided to call himself The God. An entity with a body '(outer cultivation) reaching the apex and a cultivation controlling the heavens Reincarnation Cycle '(inner cultivation)'. All his lifetime of cultivation will form his Five Elements True Body while his lifetime of murder give birth to Slaughter True Body. Wang Lin Specialization are Restrictions. (like alchemy for MH etc...) Wang Lin is himself a Soul-Devourer wich help him in forming his own arsenal of devils and having a deeper understanding toward souls. He can even be regarded as an expert in the field after taking over the Soul Refining Sect and the Billion Soul flag. Items : Mains : * Heaven Defying Bead, Wang Lin Fate item. * Wealth, his first flying sword. (former) * The sword teleportation that took contless lives for Wang Lin. (former) * Devils/Wandering Souls * Restriction Flag * Axe of Giant Demon Clan * Billion Soul Flag A lot of other tresures... (see items) Feats/Reputation : *“Tie Yan is here!” Tie Yan clasped his hands and respectfully stood there. His heart was filled with respect toward Wang Lin. On planet Suzaku, Wang Lin’s name was a legend. Wang Lin, also known as Ceng Niu, chopped Red Butterfly’s arm, killed Qian Feng, surprised Liu Mei, forced Zi Xin to retreat, and with one word made Zhou Wutai the 15th Suzaku. All of this spread to every cultivator across planet Suzaku. Almost no one didn’t know of these stories. In Tie Yan’s heart, Wang Lin was the heavens and his words were the heavens’ law that no one could resist. (Has to be know by a great number of people and not be a secret) On Zhao Ladder : In the cultivation world of Zhao, the name Wang Lin represented heaven-piercing killing intent and a world-ending catastrophe. On that day, blood flowed like a river and the land of Zhao was dyed red from blood. No one could forget that day. Even to this day, the calamity the Teng family faced was still passed down in Zhao’s cultivation world. It forever remained in people’s hearts and became the goal of many young cultivators. On Suzaku ladder : Taking an arm of Red Butterfly at early stage Soul Formation while her being at the late stage. Beating Red Butterfly in 1v1 at Mont Suzaku. Force a rank 5 cultivation country (Xue Xu) into becoming a rank 3. Killing a pseudo Soul Transformation stage (Li Yuanfeng) at late stage Soul Formation. Quotes : * Normal people wouldn’t be able to see through this, but Wang Lin, although he still looked like a young man due to the dew from the heaven defying bead, was an old monster who had cultivated for hundreds of years. He was able to see through that person at a glance. * (When the MC is an old freak) “Junior, when I started cultivating, you weren’t even born yet. The smell of your mother’s milk hasn’t even dried. Shut up!” * “Uncle has already cultivated for 600 years, how could I not be old?” Wang Lin let out a sigh. His eyes showed the passage of time. He had experienced far too much in 600 years. From a mortal no one knew, he reached the point he was at today step by step. At this moment, he was the person who decided who the next Suzaku would be. When he reflected on all of this, Wang Lin sometimes felt like it was all a dream. 600 years of cultivation allowed Wang Lin to see through a lot of time. Also, he had steeled his heart, making him even more exceptional. * “Now it is five cycles!” Although Wang Lin’s expression was calm, he was experiencing a great amount of pain inside his body. The metal celestial spiritual energy in his left arm was starting to go out of control, but Wang Lin’s mental strength was not something Zhao Xinmeng could imagine. After all, everything that he experienced on planet Suzaku were things that Zhao Xinmeng, a disciple of a big and famous sect, would never have experienced. * Wang Lin’s talent was already not very good, and the Celestial Slaughter Art was very complex. He could only slowly think about it and carefully experiment to gradually master it. Background Born as mortal wihtout anything special. Trivia * Born with a weak body, his father started calling him Tie Zhu (a traditional name) to help him stay alive